


Learning

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: So It Goes [1]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BigBrother!Sans, Fear of Abandonment, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, LittleBro!Papyrus, Parent!Gaster, i guess, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: Sans little brother still had a lot to learn





	Learning

There was dust at Sans feet.

He knew not to look at it, but even after all those years he couldn’t take his eyes away from the pile. The Doctor had said it would get easier- that every LV earned would make the ache feel less- and, in time, it would even turn to pleasure. In a way he was right. The ache was gone, but it was replaced by something so much worse.

Sans hands shook. The single bone weapon he had been clutching onto disappeared along with the purple glow from his socket.

He kept staring at the dust.

A wail broke Sans out of his trance. He came back to, enough to snap his head downwards at the loud bundle still nestled in his free arm. Sans huffed, adjusting his brother in his arms. He hoped a more comfortable position would be enough to quell him.

“HUSH—” Sans went to say, but his volume only succeeded in making Rus fuss more, “... hush your incessant crying you _baby_.”

This—this was how brotherly banter was supposed to go right? Sans would make fun of Rus and then Rus would quip back. But Rus could not do that part yet. All he knew how to do was cry and fuss and reach out to Sans with those small hands of his. Too young to ever defend himself from some cretin that just saw him as free EXP.

In time Rus would learn to defend himself, Sans would be sure of that, just like he would learn to talk and banter with Sans. Just as he would learn to walk…

…And Sans could only pray to the stars that it was not away from him.


End file.
